<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koga's dirt hole by ManmeatPK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001037">Koga's dirt hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManmeatPK/pseuds/ManmeatPK'>ManmeatPK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Am Sorry, It Gets Worse, M/M, Surprises, again.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManmeatPK/pseuds/ManmeatPK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don't go as you would expect them to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Koga's dirt hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koga yawned and came out of his dirt hole. The sun was shining magnificently and it had rained just a while ago. </p><p>Koga lazily turned his head to see Kaoru being dragged through the mud, face down, by Anzu. He waved lazily over to her. She smiled and tightened her grip on the hideous mullet in her hold.<br/>Today would be pretty normal, or so it seemed to koga.  <br/>But soon his thought was interrupted by the loud sound of Wataru's helicopter and the sight of the man himself, clad in leather gear, wildly screaming into a microphone.</p><p>'ALL TWINKS BE WARNED, TODAY IS HUNTING DAY. I REPEAT, ALL TWINKS BE WARNED, TODAY IS HUNTING DAY. ANY TWINK WITH HIS ASSHOLE UNPROTECTED WILL BE ELLIMINATED' . </p><p>And as fast as he came, he was gone again.</p><p>Koga sighed. Not this shit again.</p><p>He heard a soft shift of dirt and quickly turned to his side. <br/>There was Rei, red rose between his fangs, holding two cups of tomato juice, anime light blindingly sparkling from his body like a holy entity. </p><p>Disgusting, thought Koga.</p><p>'My precious puppy, may I interest you in some fine dining?' Rei said and tried to hand over one of the glasses.</p><p>'I'm not interested in discount vegetable flesh, you hermit piece of shit!'. <br/>Koga tried to drag the nasty vampire out of his hole. <br/>Today wasn't the day he was going to be woo-ed by some asshole who called himself an alpha male when he couldn't even wake himself up in the morning and was still in his chuunibyou faze at an adult age. </p><p>Rei started crying as his glass of tomato juice was knocked over. That was his most precious collection of tomato, which he himself has bought from the himalaiyas where it was preserved for centuries, traded down by familie. <br/>What an insult!<br/>He was just trying to get some bussy!<br/>How expensive was it these days, in this economy? <br/>He glared at Koga and picked up his shattered pride and left.</p><p>Koga sighed and lay down in the dirt again. Peace really was hard to achieve in this hell.</p><p>He placed himself into the suns rays so he could get that oh so juicy melanine going. Then he heard another shuffle of dirt.<br/>'Oh for fucks sake Rei this is patheti-'.</p><p>The light that was coming from next to him was almost blinding. He covored his eyes. <br/>He nearly couldn't make out the body of the person next to him... W..who was it?<br/>Then he suddenly felt a touch on his left thigh.</p><p>'it's alright nii-chan~ shino-chan will take care of you~'</p><p>Koga froze. No. No. God no. Lord have mercy. He felt his soul depart. He screamed into the abyss but his cries wouldn't reach far. </p><p>It was too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have awakened once again. <br/>Sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>